Jealously Guarded Secrets
by SyriMoon
Summary: Part 2 of 3. The battle between Mistress and Servant has started. Sakura proves to be a much more skilled sparring partner than Yue gave credit for, but the Guardian knows the Deck in a way she doesn't...


Here is the second part of this trilogy. This was pretty hard, since I'm not very good at writing fighting :P hope you enjoy!

)o(

The view through Tomoyo's camera was an unusual one indeed. Sakura stood several yards away from Yue. She had her staff in one hand, a thick deck of long, narrow scarlet cards in the other, whilst Yue hovered a few inches off the ground, arms folded formally and wings flared impressively.

The center of the temple was decorated in a mosaic of vines and thorns nd stars, looping and interlocking in one another in glittering, polished stones.

"Place the Cards over the center tiles, Sakura-Sama," Yue instructed softly. "Between the two of us. We will both have use of the Cards." Sakura obeyed, laying the Cards in the center of the textures stones, and returned to her stance opposite Yue.

Kerberos stood quite a ways way from the pair, Tomoyo just a few feet behind. He knew better than to stand too close; some of the Cards could get a little overexcited in this sort of fight.

Finally, Yue stretched his wings far, the feathers ruffling and shimmering a mother-of-pearl gleam, brought his eyes to meet with his Mistress's and spoke in a clear, carrying voice.

"Mistress Kinomoto Sakura-Sama has requested a spar between herself and I, Yue. This will be a battle of disempowerment, not of defeat nor restraint. Cards," the Deck began to glow faintly, acknowledging the actions of their Guardian. "Remain at a will as you would for all other aspects. Retain your hierarchy of command and do nothing which is not commanded of you."

"Retain your hierarchy?" Tomoyo repeated quizzically, looking away from her viewfinder long enough to give Kerberos a questioning glance. "What does that mean?"

"It means that there are some Cards who will be confused, what with their Mistress doing battle with someone trusted." Kerberos explained as best he could, not once taking his eyes off his Mistress and brother. "Half the deck is directly under Yue's protection, but Yue is under Sakura's mastery. The Cards may be bewildered, and refuse to attack because they aren't sure what to do. What Yue told them was to do what they are told by the person to whom hey have loyalty to."

"But…but wouldn't that be Sakura?" Tomoyo continued to wonder out loud.

Kero nodded his armored head slowly. "Yes, in a way. But there are some things the Cards will not do to Yue and I, no matter what Sakura says. Time will stop me in my tracks, but Yue is immune, while Sand will trap Yue if asked just right, but wouldn't do more than make me sneeze."

"…if you ask just right…? She wanted to ask what that meant, but Kerberos shushed her suddenly.

"They're starting!"

And so they were. They had missed Yue announcing the beginning on their battle, but redirected their attention in time to see Yue open the attack, sending shards of ice soaring towards Sakura.

"Shield!" Sakura cried, raising her staff high. Within a moment a Card soared from the bottom of the deck towards her, enveloping her in a protective embrace, Yue's ice crystals desinigrating on contact.

From her momentary safety behind the Shield Card, Sakura shuffled through the Deck with her mind's eye.

"Dark is directly under Yue," she remembered. "And so are Windy, Watery Wood and Time…Light, Fiery and Earthy are under Kero…but what others…?

"I've got it! Sand! Form a vortex around Yue!" Immediate to follow it's Mistresses orders, the second Card from the top glowed and materialized in the shrine, a middle eastern woman who quickly swirled into billowing, stinting, swirling sand, drawing closer and closer round Yue. The sharp grains whipped all around him and around the temple, the shards biting against Tomoyo and Kerberos, so much that he finally had to bring his wings around him to guard again it.

But the Moon Guardian didn't seem threatened. He gazed almost casually at the spinning vortex of sand coiling just under his feet, before his cool, calm voice called for, "Watery. Wash away the sand like the tide upon a shore."

Streams of cerulean, sparkling water shot from the now quivering deck, crashing roughly upon the Sun Ruled Card. Sand seemed to thrash in retaliation, but Watery was a higher Card than she, and the spiraling dunes of sand were smoothed under the rushing water only to re-coporealize as it's card moments later, retreating back into the deck, almost in a huff, it seemed.

"Sand is an attack Card, and has been defeated. Neither of us can call upon her again tonight," Yue informed the mistress, who nodded and gripped her staff in her hands, waiting for Yue to make his move. It was his turn for an offensive.

But Yue wasn't one to rush.

Finally, he called upon Wood. "Entangle and restrain!" he instructed to the beautiful, nymph-like woman now standing before him. Obedient to her Guardian, Wood advanced on her young mistress. Restraining, she knew, was not an attack, and she therefore would not be in danger of harming her beloved Sakura-Sama.

"Shield Card!" Sakura summoned once more, watching as Wood's vines and tendrils tried in vane to snake their way in through the impenetrable bubble.

"Mistress, you realize you cannot win this battle by merely hiding behind he Shield Card," Yue intoned, his arms folded restfully n front of him as he usually had them. "It isn't the best of defenses, as even Shield's powers can be breached."

She nodded; she knew she couldn't just keep hiding behind shield, and she had no intention to. Releasing Shield, she raised her staff towards the full moon blazing overhead like a frozen star.

"Create Card!" she summoned, "Become an impenetrable cage!"

"Create is one of the most empowered Cards," Kerberos said to Tomoyo and, unknowingly, Touya, who was steadily creeping closet to the scene, still trying to remain out of site.

Ever since the day he had sacrificed his own powers to Yukito and Yue, he had wondered unceasingly just who he had saved, besides his cherished Yuki. He knew nothing of the angel save his name and that he swore to protect his sister. For ages, he tried to follow the kaijuu, hoping to catch a glimpse of just what it was he had saved.

Yuki teased him lovingly about it. He didn't know about To-ya's curiosity about the angel, but had more than once suggested that it wasn't just himself that Touya wished to see…

"The moon can be very alluring," he'd hinted, his amber eyes sparkling with orneriness very unlike Yukito, causing Touya to blush deeply.

Thick, steel beams began to glow into being around Yue, floating above the ground so that only his sash and he end of his braid brushed against the cobblestones.

Once the faintly glowing bars became solid, Yue pressed experimentally against them, testing the sturdiness, feeling Create's own magic thrumming through the like blood in a vein. The bars were solid, holding, and it looked as though Sakura had him trapped until his alto voice could be heard, asking for assistance from "Erase."

And the bars seemed almost to melt from their form and back into the slender Card, depicting a single book on its face. It, like Sand, retreated to the bottom of the deck, unable to be called upon again.

"A good though but a careless move," Yue told Sakura icily. "Create is a Card under Kerberos. The Sun creates a new day. But Erase is like the moon, getting rid of the light and warmth from the early hours. Erase is one of mine. A more offensive Creation might have been more successful"

'A more offensive…?' Sakura thought to herself. She didn't want to have to go on the offensive more than she had to. She'd hoped she could use one of the cards to trap Yue, as she had done in the final judgment…

"Sakura, watch out!" Kerberos cried, and she was able to summon Fly in just enough time to escape another rainfall of ice shards.

Touya watched anxiously at the narrow miss as his little sister merged from the brief flash of light with a pair of pale pink wings affixed to her back.

Yue was quite pleased with her choice of the Fly Card. She handled her wings well, but didn't' have the grace and power in the air like Yue had, having been flying for centuries.

"It is your move, Sakura-Sama," said Yue tonelessly.

"Right," Sakura affirmed, looking down several yards t the Deck.

'Yue's elements are Wind and Water, so…so he probably has Rain, Snow, Freeze and Wave…and encaging him won't work; I won't win by just trapping him anyway; it isn't a fight of restraint...

"Fiery!" she called at last, the figure of a young boy emerging from the deck in a column of flames. "Surround Yue entirely!"

Fiery hurried to obey, whirling hurriedly towards the Guardian.

And for once Yue looked anxious. He quickly held his hand u in front of himself at the last moment, his own shield reflecting most of Firey's attack, but several small licks of flame still scorched through, white-hot embers scalding the palm of his hand. He quickly ducked his head to avoid his face being burnt and could feel smoldering embers and ash brush through his hair.

'All right!' Sakura thought to herself as Fiery happily returned to the op of the deck, still undefeated. 'Not much but it's a start!' She felt a small pang in her chest as Yue winced, almost imperceptible as he flexed his burned hand. But the slight flicker was gone as quickly as it assed and he tightened his jaw ad shook his long mane behind his shoulders.

Sakura waited for him to call upon another Card, but was not entirely surprised as he brought his arm upwards in an arc, a blue-silver crackly of energy materializing in the form of a bow before him. Bringing his other arm backwards he drew his arrow and changed his stance mid-air, his shoulders evening, back straightening, one legged tucked slightly behind the other.

Touya, though he knew his lover and Yue were one in the same, was a little taken aback by how much Yue looked like Yukito at times. His posture, his hold on the bow, he deep, impenetrable look of concentration in his eyes were a mirror image of Yuki when he was working on his archery.

Kerberos, too, knew that look. Countless afternoons had been spent in the garden with his master and brother, conversing with Clow as Yue honed his best skill. He never missed. Never.

"Shield!" Sakura easily called upon, watching as the wing-shaped image of the card erupted in place before her, and watching as Yue adjusted his aim minutely.

Feeling more than secure, Sakura wasn't much worried as Yue sent his arrow flying towards her. It hit the Shield squarely, right in the middle of its red-hued gem. For a bit, it looked as though Yue's arrow had no affect on it, until it started to flicker, coming in and out of focus until, with a flash of light, it returned to it's cards form, dark without it's magical glow.

"The Shield Card's one weakness in to penetrate the ruby on its surface," Yue explained, dismissing his bow. "You may no longer use the Shield."

That was 3 Cards down; Sand, Create and Shield.

'Yue's most powerful attack is archery,' Sakura carefully recanted to herself, her grip on her star staff tightening, her knuckles white. 'So maybe if I…'

"That's it! Arrow!" She cried triumphantly, the Card rising to her staff, awaiting instructions. "Aim for Yue!" and silently she willed the Card not to hurt her friend, her Guardian…

But she needn't worry bout that, a he Card simply continued to hover, glowing brightly at her staff.

"Arrow!" she repeated, her voice rising. "Aim and trap Yue!" but still he Card did not heed her will. It seemed almost to tremble before her.

"Wh…what?"

"Arrow is a Card under my protection, Mistress," Yue explained softly. "And it is an attack Card. Arrow will not attack me. It would Kerberos, but not I."

Down below, Tomoyo looked away from her camera, bewildered. "But, Kero…I don't think I understand! Yue said Arrow wouldn't attack him; so then how did Sakura defeat him before using Windy?"

From his hideaway, Touya leaned closer, trying not to catch his sweater on the vines and brambles; he, too had been wondering the same thing. He'd had to listen in, sneak to the kaijuu's fights to gather any knowledge he could about what she did. He knew very little, and even less about the beast and he angel.

"Because Sakura commanded Arrow to attack Yue," Kerberos explained gruffly, his tail flickering softly back and forth. "A Moon-Ruled Card will not attack Yue, nor will a Sun-Ruled Card attack me. During the judgment, Sakura commanded Windy to restrain Yue, not to harm him, which was acceptable in Windy's eyes. But Yue is no fool; he gave direction to the Cards at the beginning of this fight to do only what they are told. Unless Sakura specifically words the Card to do a passive attack, the Moon Ruled cards are useless to her."

3 pairs of eyes locked skywards on h two figures soaring above them; one an angel robed n blue and white, the other s young girl decked in deepest black and pink, both wearing identical looks of determination.

It was Yue's move.

Knowing Sakura no longer had Shield to protect her, Yue summoned his bow once more and his Mistress tensed, her pink wings flaring, ready to soar away…

Yue aimed not for the Mistress but for her staff; knock the staff from her hands, attack with a restraining Card and she would no longer be able to attack nor defend, giving Yue the win. Rather like a game of chess, he mused silently, remembering all the games he and Clow had engaged in. Chess is a game of skill, he'd been told. One of strategy. You must be 3 moves ahead of your opponent, always…

But Sakura was more agile in the air then Yue had given credit for; as the arrow shot from his bow, a barely perceivable streak of blue lighting, Sakura dove out of it's past, feeling it graze through her hair.

Touya couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped him, seeing such a near miss. The lion-beast pricked his ears, and Touya stood stalk-still, barely daring to breathe should Kerberos decide he was a threat and pounce. But Kero paid the noise no mind, and returned his eyes to the moon-brightened sky.

Touya couldn't remember the last time he'd had so many different emotions swirling around inside of him. Concern for his sister, reassurance that Yue wouldn't hurt her, amazement seeing Sakura fighting, awe at the angel's fighting prowess…

Because as much as he denied it, Touya couldn't lie to himself; he was captivated bu the moon guardian. Each time he saw the angel, usually from a great distance, he wanted more and more to see him again. Something about his grace, his cool demeanor, his beauty, captured Touya. He found himself, more than once, wondering if his hair was as soft as it looked, if his eyes were speckled with silver, as it appeared in the moonlight…

He knew long ago that it wasn't just Yukito that he was in love with. He knew there were other forces at work long before he knew who Yukito really was, before even Yukito knew who he really was. He could see it sometimes, before he gave up his powers; the briefest flashes, spells he'd written off as drowsiness or a need to eat. A flicker of violet across Yuki's eyes, the sound of rustling feathers, the icy texture of silk underneath his fingers rather than the cotton of Yuki's school uniform…

"Aia!"

Touya shook his head dazedly, redirecting his attention to the matter at hand; there, 20 feet off the ground, Yue was flying fast, Fiery right on his tail; he dove, he climbed, he swerved and zig-zagged, but the flaming being kept on him. The yell Touya had heard was elicited, he supposed, from the red burn mark on Yue's cheek. Not far away, Sakura floated, torn between urging Fiery on and calling him off, if the worry on her face was anything to go by.

Another spiral of fire shot out, sending Yue into a skidding stop as he dove to escape. But the flame-formed man dove faster, creating a blanket of fire beneath his, the flames dancing happily, the bright red light dying Yue's robes orange, his hair amber.

Touya was torn; he wanted his sister to win of course…right? Right? Then, why did he feel so overwhelmed, seeing Yue caged like that, seeing the scorch mark upon his palm and his cheek…

Yue grit his teeth, half in frustration, half against the heat blazing on every side of him. Fiery was one of the most powerful Sun Cards, and an equivalent to his Watery…Watery would be his best chance now, but how to get to it…

Fiery was also one of the flashiest Cards, always willing to show off, to put on a spectacular array of fireworks and crackling embers. He began to form a ball around Yue, composing of tendrils of snaking fire burning hotly, weaving and swirling in and out of itself, thrumming happily with his perceived triumph. Yue had to pull his wings in as far as he dared to avoid singing his feathers.

And his arrogance was the perfect opportunity for Yue.

Briefly, as the tongues of flashing orange and red and yellow tangles upon themselves, forming a perfect sphere around him, and occasionally allowed for a small break in the wall of flames. Small slivers of darkness…if one was large enough, he could, perhaps, be able to call upon Watery…He had to hurry though, or he'd have to forfeit…

"Watery!" he called out in the next break in the flames, barely able to get the word out before Fiery became wise to him and quickly mended the breach. But it was enough.

Watery put out the flames with a glittering tidal wave of cool water, quenching Firey back into his Card form and thoroughly drenching Yue.

On the ground, Kerberos was rolling on the ground with glee, seeing his brother glaring miserably and dripping wet, his bangs plastered against his pale face, his robes clinging to his slender frame and looking thoroughly dejected; Yue HATED being wet when he didn't wish to be.

But Yue was nothing if not the picture of composure, and Touya was in awe ht he could look as majestic and dignified soaking wet as he could dry. With a trace of haughtiness the only expression readable on his face Yue took a moment to squeeze a stream of water from his braid, though Touya thought personally that he was fighting a loosing battle there.

The light sheen of water reflected the moonlight stunningly, he thought, though he wouldn't vocalize those emotions. Though he wouldn't be surprised if…

"Hoee!" squealed Sakura as a sharp of ice caught in her costume, pulling her swiftly backwards. Yue wouldn't aim for Sakura herself, but his plan was still the same; knock the staff from her hands and trap her with a Moon Ruled Card.

2 more sphere of crystals were sent her way, but she'd swerve just in time, leaving behind only a fluttering of palest pink feathers.

They forgot all about taking turns.

The sky was a complete flurry of spells, Cards, arrows and ice, the gold-lighted circles beneath them flashing in and out of existence in a flutter of rippling light. As soon as one would call upon a Card to attack, the other would call upon another to defend and retaliate. Tomoyo, looking through her camera lens, could hardly keep up with what was going on.

Both Mistress and Guardian were at a disadvantage. Yue was considerably burdened down by his saturated robes and his lank hair continuously falling into his eyes. And Sakura was tiring, not used to using such a mass amount of magic, or having to use Fly for so long.

"Earthy!" Sakura could be heard yelling, the card flying up to meet her staff a Yue fly higher and higher still to avoid the ground shooting up to meet him. A dozen well-placed arrows were all that saved him.

Sakura tightened her grip around the staff, thinking hard. Her options were narrowing; there were 9 cards down now, and only a few were Moon Ruled. 3 others had refused too attack either their Master nor their Guardian; Dash, Shot and Fight, Sun Ruled, and Mist, a Moon Ruled. They'd retreated back to the bottom of the Deck in sorrow and shame.

And the next 10 seconds were about to determine the winner.

Sakura called on the first Card that came to mind; Maze.

"Create a labyrinth!" she commanded, and she raised her staff, the golden star in the center whirling madly.

Yue had barely enough time to summon his bow and take aim; Touya saw before any of the others, seeing the angel's arrow speed in a perfect shot…

With a resounding clang and a shower of gold and silver sparks, the staff was flown from Sakura's hands, tumbling down to the tiles below.

"Wood!" Yue's alto voice raised above the commotion his attack caused. "Restrict and bind!"

Sakura was use to racing a Clow Card; how many had she tried to outrun, how many had soared way from her in fright, only to have to be chased down and sealed? But Wood wasn't just a Card; it wasn't Bubble or Libra or Wave, which were gentle, easy to catch Cards. No, Wood was a powerful spirit. Gentle, yes, but powerful.

"Hoe!" Sakura cried, feeling branches and vanes scrape across her face, as she dove both to escape Wood's snarls, but also to retrieve her wand.

"Wood card!" Yue called after her, calm were Sakura was frenzied. "Block her path."

Wood hurried to obey her Guardians orders, her tendrils lashing before Sakura, who was just a reach away from her staff. The thick green vines reached for her, trying to snarl her around the wrist, the leg, whatever was accessible. And without her staff, Sakura was powerless to stop it.

And that, perhaps was he biggest advantage Yue had over Sakura. The young girl was Mistress of the Cars; she could will them to do anything. But that was all she had at her use; the Cards. Yue could attack and defend himself using his own magic.

If only Sakura had fully realized that beforehand, perhaps she wouldn't have one of her most loyal cards snaking around her middle, griping her forearms, binding her wings. She cried out, though she knew she, without her star, had no means by which to direct the Cards. Her staff was here connection; Yue himself was his own.

Tomoyo seemed only partly interested in getting the perfect angle now; she couldn't take her eyes off the match ending before her, her dearest friend on the loosing end.

Kerberos was more composed; he might have teased Yue about the mistress beating him yet gain, but he wasn't at all surprised t how the spar ended. Of course, he himself would have lost either way. Had Sakura won, he'd have had to deal with an even surlier Yue. And now? Yue wasn't one to gloat or crow, but he had such an infuriating air about him when things went his way!

And Touya was scarcely remembering to breathe. He didn't know how rules were kept for something like this, but it looked, by all means, as though Sakura had lost. Wood had he completely restrained, and without her staff, she could no longer attack.

And they waited.

By rules, Sakura had to be fully unable to do any sort of magic for one minute; 60 seconds.

Kerberos kept tabs by watching the slender hand ticking on the distant clock tower, cross-checking it with Tomoyo's watch. 28…29…30…31…

Cocooned by innumerable branches, Sakura struggled to free herself.

Only a few feet away, Yue hovered in his usual stance; one leg tucked behind the other, his arms folded in front of him, but not crossed. He'd pulled his long cloak up and tucked it into folds over his arm, shortening its length to keep it out of he way. It reminded Sakura chillingly of Yue when she'd first met him, with one exception. The heartless, arrogant look wasn't what shone in his indigo eyes; no, he expression he held was now one of well concealed pride in his skills and a careful calculation of his Mistress, being absolute that she had come away from he battle unscathed and unharmed.

45…46…47…48…

Touya's jaw was beginning to hurt from keeping it so tightly closed throughout the last part of their fight. It took all his willpower in some places not to go barging through the underbrush to Sakura's aid. It was ridiculous, he knew. Sakura was well aware that Touya knew all about what she did, and yet he sill felt as though he had to hide, had to watch her in secret.

Or rather, watch Yue in secret.

58…59…

"It's over!" Roared the great Guardian Beast. "Yue has won."

The moon angel dipped his head slightly, a proper symbol of humble acceptance of a victory. As the Wood Card began to gently untangle her Mistress, Yue flared his wings, closing the short distance to the young magician, now settled safely on the ground.

For several long moments, nothing was said; Master and servant stood before each other in an odd, though not uncomfortable silence.

What Yue did next shocked his brother to no end. With the slightest, faintest trace of a smile playing on his lips, he bowed low to Sakura.

"You fought better than I had expected, Sakura-Sama. I was mistaken to have underestimated your strengths."

"And that's about as close to a "good job" as you're ever gonna get outta Lunatic here," Kerberos grumbled, causing Yue to scowl at the use of his despised old nickname.

He nodded curtly his silvery bangs wisping in his eyes. "You've come to know the Cards at their deepest level, yet have neglected to learn their basics. With all due respect, Mistress, the distance before you is far more vast than what you have already covered."

"-He acts almost human for a moment, and then it's gone in a flash!" Kerberos lamented in his most taunting voice, so even Touya had to smirk; they may be different as night and day –literally- but they acted every bit of brothers.

It may have been a rough and begrudging compliment, but it was more than enough for Sakura, who smiled brightly and returned the gesture to Yue, bowing over her staff.

"You too Yue-San!" she chirped. "I guess I still have a lot to learn about the Cards." And then she noticed the angry red scorch marks over Yue's cheek and hands.

"Hoe! Yue, are you aright? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize Fiery-"

"I am fine, Mistress," Yue reassured her, though the mark on his cheek stung and throbbed. He was not one to complain about such menial injuries.

Sakura 'humhed' and furrowed her brow. "Are you sure, Yue-San? Perhaps we should-"

"Sakura-Sama, I am fine," Yue repeated firmly, his amethyst eyes narrowing in borderline annoyance. Not that he could really become miffed with his Mistress over something so trivial.

Looping the long, white silk of his cloak over his arm once again, he bowed low, loose strands of hair tumbling over his shoulders and bid his Mistress, his brother and Daidoji-San a good evening before stretching hi wings and taking once more to the air.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Kerberos watched as he quickly disappeared in the faint moonlight, obscured by the soaring treetops.

"Oh…well…"Tomoyo said finally. "That was…unexpected…" she was referring, of course, to Yue's sudden departure. He rarely left any sort of battle still in his true form.

Kerberos sat silently, his pupils mere slits against his golden irises. "Not entirely," he finally sighed, drawing the attention of the two girls and the hidden spy. "Yue's been acting rather…strange this evening, ever since before you two showed up."

"Strange like, average strange?" Tomoyo asked thoughtfully. "Or strange, Yue-strange?"

"Hmm. Good question," Kerberos growled. "Quoting poetry, calling me Onii-Chan…strange for Yue now, but…not strange for Yue a few centuries ago. I haven't seen this side of Yue for ages…"

)o(

Second part done! Squee!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Lottsa love,

LLC


End file.
